


Resurgent

by Dylan_Moremi, RR4901



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rocket on Terra, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Moremi/pseuds/Dylan_Moremi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: Peter died on the Ego planet. He just did not have time to escape, Yondu failed to save him. He's dead. The team, in particular Gamora, blames Rocket for the death of the Star Lord. She wants Rocket gone and he's gone. Now he is alone, useless, and dead inside.





	1. Prologue

"Where's Peter? Rocket, where is he? Rocket. Rocket, look at me! Where is he?" But he doesn't look or answer. He just didn't know what to say. Rocket knows Peter's out there, he won't survive. He's just looking at the timer. Groot show in the direction of the exit. "No." Gamora sharply undermined with her seats. "I'm not leaving without him." She grabs gun and moves quickly to the exit when an electrical charge passes through her body. "I'm sorry. I can only affrod to lose one friend today." Says the raccoon. "Kraglin, go!" He shouts at the second deck. The engines of the ship started up with a crackling. "Rocket. Where's Quill?" Drax start shout without stopping from the second deck. But Rocket not react, he just looks at the closing door. Time is almost gone, he realizes that Quill stayed there, and that he could not help him. Rocket bitterly closed the face his palm. Today he lost his best friend ... again…

The ship rose rapidly into orbit of the planet. 5...4...3...2...1... Explosion. Rocket looks out the window and sees how flashes and explosions appear on the surface of the planet. Out of the corner of his eye he sees something coming. _Did Yondu save him?_ Rocket thought to himself. A minute later Yondu through the gateway bursts into the room alone, without Quill.

"Yondu!" Gamora runs to the Ravager. "Where's Peter?" She's still hoping for a miracle.  
"Not find," he spits out in a quiet and in a husky voice.  
"No, no, no!" Gamora begins hysterical, she rushes to the gateway wants to go for Peter, she wants to find his, but Nebula grabs her, gives her to commit this rash act. Abruptly the warrior gets herself together and calms down. No one can understand what happened. Suddenly she grabs the sword and throws it towards the Rocket.

"It's your fault! Little bastard!" Fiercely growled the warrior. The blade flies past, leaving a small cut on the guardian neck. The assasin breaks out of her sister's arms and rushes to Rocket. She easily knocks him to the floor and begins to take revenge, beating him. "It is your fault!" She screams, continuing to beat him helpless. "You took that damn batteries! Because of you, the sovereign attacked us! That's why Ego found us!" She continues to beat, without stopping, stronger and stronger, not giving her victim to do anything except desperately trying to close. She swung harder, wanting to deliver a crushing blow that would break Rocket's skull.

The raccoon grimaced and put a paw, but the blow never came, only a quiet "Enough" by Drax. He stopped her, the only one who decided to stop this madness, the rest just watched, not moving a muscle. Nebula took her sister to the cabin to calm her down, the others also left, perhaps preparing for the funeral of Peter, Rocket did not know for sure. He was lying on the cold metal floor, beaten half to consciousness, and seemed to realize that it was his fault. If he hadn't taken the batteries, the sovereign wouldn't have hit their ship, and Ego didn't find them then, perhaps later, and perhaps never, it was impossible to know for sure. But he knew that if there were no sovereign on Ego's planet, they would calmly drill a passage to celestial's brain and finish the bastard off. Rocket continued to lie on the cold floor, he needed a few minutes to the pain was gone and he would be able to prepare for the funeral of a friend.

After some time he comes to the cabin, everyone was there except Gamora, maybe it's for the best. Rocket looks at friends, but they don't want to look at him, even Groot — he's hiding in dark hair Mantis, maybe he understands. The raccoon looked at the others: Nebula is leaning on the wall, and with a thoughtful look at the floor, most likely she does not care about Quill's death. Drax walks around the room with a sullen face. Kraglin is trying to drown his grief in alcohol. Even Mantis was saddened, she was an empath and felt the grief of others. Then he looked at Yondu. The Revenger leaned on the table, he was as bad as Gamora, perhaps even worse, it just does not show it, but Rocket knew, because today Yondu lost son. Rocket wants to say something, but he doesn't come out like the words are stuck in his throat.

He went to Mantis and looked at Groot sitting on her shoulder. "Come here, buddy." He held out his paw. "I am Groot," He said and turned away from Rocket. These words Groot pierced his heart. He said, "go away," even though no one spoke his language, they all seemed to understand what he meant.

Rocket closed his eyes, not wanting to cry. He decided to leave, go to another room, away from the others for a while. He was walking down the hall and met Gamora. Seeing the raccoon, the warrior clenched her hands into fists, she tries to hold back, but does not come out. Pulling the blade, she put it to Rocket's throat, thereby pinning it to the wall.  

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." She demanded.

"I'm sorry," he says hoarsely. "Quill was my friend, too."

"You're sorry? Your pity won't change anything!" She pressed the blade a little harder on his throat. Her hands were shaking, and she wanted to hold the blade to the side, but couldn't, just didn't have the courage.  "You know what Peter should have done a long time ago? He should have kicked you out of the team. You're just a shaggy piece of shit who's going to hell and dragging everyone along!" Every word left a deep scar on the soul and heart of the animal. "So I want you to leave."  She removed the blade from his throat. "Just get out."

Rocket slightly nodded. He was completely finished. He went to the farthest corner of the ship, where no one can find where he can be alone. In a few hours, the ship will arrive on an inhabited planet, and then Rocket will leave the Guards, leave forever. He didn't lose one friend that day; he lose all of them.


	2. Fifteen months later

Rocket woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, having dreamt about Peter again. The raccoon sat on the edge of the bed and tried to catch his breath. It's been fifteen months since his death, anyone would have accepted it, but not Rocket. He just couldn't. The first month he quietly tried to take Quill's death and the loss of friends. The second he started drinking, then gave up, every month he was getting worse. In the fifth month, he could not stand it and tried to commit suicide. After collecting all the medicine, he put it all into one deadly cocktail. He drank it, but the raccoon vomited. Later, he tried again. Putting a gun to his head, but he could not pull the trigger — he didn’t have the guts to. Still had to accept that someday he will take the death of a friend and continue to live as he did before meeting with the guardians and Groot.

Rocket decided not go back to sleep. He went to the cockpit of his ship and sat down in the captain's chair, the only chair in the cabin. A green light was blinking on the main screen panel. The raccoon turned it on and showed that there were two alerts about the rewards for the heads of criminals. After leaving the Guardians Rocket again became a mercenary. He began to see the rewards. The first was some drug dealer of which was appointed twenty-five thousand units, the next was Rocket himself for his head was appointed five lyams of units and this greatly alerted him. 

_ The hell? _ Flashed through his mind. A minute later, the left engine was shot. The whole ship was shaking, the Rocket resisted the urge to jump. He did not understand  _ who? _ and  _ why? _ someone was shooting at him. He hurried to shift the ship to the nearest access point, which was 36 clicks away, but he was separated from it by a quantum asteroid field, just like that ill-fated day. With one engine damaged it was difficult to fly, but Rocket's ship was smaller and more maneuverable than those bastards chasing him. With difficulty, the raccoon broke through the asteroid field. The access point remained just a little bit farther out when the ship was shot again. This time the shot was stronger, all the electronics on the ship went out just before the entrance to the jump point. Now Rocket can only hope that his ship will fall on a habitable planet. At the time of the jump, something hit the raccoon on the head and he lost consciousness.

***half an hour later***

Rocket woke up on the floor, apparently during the fall opened the seat belt lock. The pain was all over his little body. Overcoming it, the raccoon stood on his feet. In the left side, Rocket noticed an iron fragment that slightly entered the body. He gently took hold of it and jerked it out of his body with a sharp movement and howled in pain. Leaning on the wall, he lightly breathed,  _ now you need to know where his ship crashed _ . The raccoon pulled from his bag a tablet and began to track its location.

“Fuck!” He swore. “Why, of all the stupid planets, I brought into Quill's home planet?”

As it turned out, his ship fell to the Ground. According to the map, he is now in California, USA. It was three AM. Pleased with one thing-you can try to do is find parts to repair the ship, if they are required, Rocket decided to get outside to assess the damage.

No living thing has the words to describe this fucking thing. Both engines were destroyed. All plating was in holes or dents, leaving hanging wires out of the ship. Thanks to the bounty hunters and the trees in this fucking forest where he "landed". At least it wasn't very cold, just a little cool. How Rocket could know, now on Earth it was the middle of summer.

“Eh, now a shitload of years have to fix this wreck.” He was muttering under his breath.

The weather began to change. Clouds began to gather in the sky, and without moreover, the dark night has become even darker. It slightly started to rain. “Oh, come on, the great flood decided to start right now, I just arrived!” Rocket decided to wait out the bad weather in the ship, and in the morning to start repairing it. 

Suddenly in the distance, Rocket, began to hear sounds. Rocket listened, and heard something that resembled a siren. A few minutes after crashing, four police cars with annoying sirens drove to the site. They came from the subarbs, who began to inspect the site. Normally, Rocket would start a gunfight, but now his condition left much to be desired, and almost all of his weapons were damaged in the fall. Only one gun was in minimal working condition. The raccoon disappeared into the bushes, trying not to catch the eye of people. Conscientious state police began to inspect the crash site, sometimes telling the dispatcher about found at the crash site.

“Reception, reception, dispatcher! See the destruction of a UFO! I repeat: the destruction of a UFO! Please call for backup!”

Rocket watched from the sidelines, but suddenly his eyes darkened and his head began to hurt badly. He staggered from side to side, then groaned in pain. That was enough to get people's attention.

“Who's there?” Asked one of the officers aiming their weapons into the bushes, which hid Rocket.

“Come out slowly with your hands up!” He demanded.

But Rocket didn't comply with his demands. He ran in the opposite direction from law enforcement. "Follow him!" One of the policemen shouted as several officers followed Rocket.

Rocket ran with all his might, but because of the rain the ground was wet and hard to run it. A few minutes later, the raccoon broke away from the police, at least thought. He ran a few more meters and stopped to catch his breath. The rain became stronger, her wet fur began to stick. Looking into the ground, Rocket again noticed how the wound, from a metal shard, was bleeding. His eyes darkened again. Rocket grabbed the tree trunk, trying not to fall to the ground when several shots rang out. Rocket fell on the grass, feeling a hell of a lot of pain in his shoulder, a foreign thing was stuck in his body.

“Down! Stay down!” Sternly he ordered the Sheriff, pointing his gun at the raccoon, even though he was exhausted.

Rocket growled, clutching his bloodied shoulder.

“I... I didn’t want to do that…” the raccoon squeaked.

A flash, a scream, and the policeman fell dead on the grass. Clutching his shoulder, Rocket fell from his feet and continued to run away from his pursuers. He ran and ran and ran, sometimes looking back. After running, it seems like he ran a ten mile marathon. Rocket got sick again, his eyes clouded, but he did not stop. Making a few steps, the raccoon fell off the cliff and flew into the wet road. The raccoon rose to his feet again, but he was immediately blinded by the headlights of the car racing at him. He closed his eyes and prepared to get hit, to what will happen next. But the driver of the car skillfully turned the steering wheel and drove around the raccoon. The car slowed down and froze. Rocket opened his eyes and looked at her. From the car came a man, and slowly, cautiously began to approach the raccoon.

“You okay, buddy?” He asked. Rocket couldn't see the man's face, but his voice was damn familiar. “What are you wearing? Is that blood?!” When the man came closer, Rocket could clearly see his face.

“No way…”

  
  



End file.
